Vast Sky, with a bit of chaos
by MrAgnostic
Summary: I was a painter. I lived a good life, until it was taken away. I always wanted to fly, I had dreams about it every night. Now I can fly for as long as I like. I was changed into a draconequus, now I don't need to paint. I can just create things out of nothing. The princess doesn't really like me though, she thinks I'm like Discord. I'm nothing like him.
1. Chapter 1

I can feel the wind blowing through my long black hair, soaring through the vast sky

with not a care in the world. I'm very high up, nearly as high as a plane. I take a deep

breath and close my eyes, it's the most wonderful feeling. The Woods, the City and the

people aren't even visible. It's just the clouds, me and that clear blue sky. I wish it could

go on forever, but all dreams have to come to an end, yes?

It's the same, always the same. I wake up every morning from that dream, I wish I could

stay there forever. I know that it's all just a dream, I'll never fly like I do in my dreams,

but I can hope. I don't have a sad life, not by any means, in fact people envy me for it.

My name is Darius, I'm an artist, and a good one at that. I always had a creative streak

in me, the way the color brought the canvas to life, my brush cutting through the

blandness that makes up human society. I think you can guess what I paint? The sky.

Weather it be the sun rising in the morning, or just the blue emptiness. I make a lot of

money, I hardly spend any of it, I don't need fast cars and to be happy. Just my

dreams, and my paint.

For as long as I can remember, I've always had an obsession with flying. Not in a plane,

but with my body. No barriers, no risks of failure, no other person controlling my

moment. Maybe one day I will fly, who knows? But until that day, I'll paint my dreams.

As I drift off to sleep, I get ready for the dream, it's all I think about. In my dreams I have

no boundaries, no rules, I'm free. This dream is different, I'm falling. I've never had a

falling dream before, it's strange. I'm not scared it's only a dream, I'll just wake up. I'm

still falling, i was pretty high up when I started. Hmm...that's strange, there's a

castle, never seen that before. I can see the castle more clearly now, it's resting on the

side of a mountain, it's beautiful. The waterfall going down the side of the mountain is

greeted by pearly white walls. The tops of the towers are glazed with gold.

I hit the ground with a crunch, but i don't wake up. There is no pain, not even an itch, so

i know I'm still dreaming. Aren't you supposed to wake up after hitting the ground? I lay

there for five minutes, I'm in a huge clearing inside the castle. I can hear people running

towards me.

"DISCORD LANDED IN THE GARDENS!", one of them shouts in a low, gruff voice. I didn't

know who this 'Discord' was, this dream just keeps getting weirder and weirder. I black

out.

I wake up in a cell, it has rusty iron bars at the front and a wooden bucket in the corner.

My body feels different, i feel larger and heavier. I'm unable to move, i cant see any of

my body, I'm completely paralyzed. I can hear what sounds like hooves coming towards,

seems strange that they have a horse down here.

Well this is strange. There is a horse standing before me, it's hair is multicolored and is

flowing in an invisible breeze. I'm guessing it's a She, and boy does she look pissed.

"HOW DID YOU GET OUT, DISCORD!"


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up in a cell, it has rusty iron bars at the front and a wooden bucket in the body feels different, i feel larger and heavier. I'm unable to move, i cant see any ofmy body, I'm completely paralyzed. I can hear what sounds like hooves coming towards me, seems strange that they have a horse down this is strange. There is a horse standing before me, it's hair is multicolored and is flowing in an invisible breeze. I'm guessing it's a She, and boy does she look pissed.

"HOW DID YOU GET OUT, DISCORD!"

"Who's Discord?" I asked, slightly confused. Then she looks at me with even more anger.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR GAMES", geez she's loud.

"No, seriously, i have no idea what you are talking about"

"HOW DID YOU GET OUT"

"As i said before, i don't know what you are talking about"

"DO YOU LIKE CHOCOLATE MILK"

"OK, now I'm more confused then I was before, and was pretty damn confused before you even started to talk to me"

"YOU LIE"

"Well I do sometimes, but this isn't one of those times"

"OK, I believe you", She finally calmed down...

"Really?"

"NO" damn...

"OK, you really rustled my jimmies there"

"ADMIT WHO YOU ARE", My ears, they burn.

"Wait, hold on, calm your farm, settle your kettle" "Why do you think I'm this 'Discord' person anyway?"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE A DRACONEQUUS"

"Wha..i don't even...what is a draconequus?"

"YOU"

"No, I'm a human, and a very confused one at that"

"WHY D-, wait, you're telling the truth" finally...

"YES"

"So you're just another draconequus"

"NO, human"

She was looking at me funny, like I had no idea what I was talking about, i was really starting to wonder if she was ever going to agree with me. This is to real to be a dream, there is no way, this make to much sense. Well your probably thinking 'this makes no sense at all', but in a dream nothing is like this. They don't feel this real, i would know. I still can't move, but if this horse thing wanted me dead she probably would have killed me already. Plus she said that this 'Discord'character was imprisoned, so probably isn't violent in the slightest. Then she started to talk again.

"Now, I'm going to take this spell off so you can move, OK?" There's magic to? seems legit. Her horn started to glow gold then shot i bright beam at me. I moved my hands so I could push myself up, when i noticed something very odd.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH MT HANDS". This was weird, i was losing it. One of my hands had scales and claws like a like, and my legs were furry, like a

lion. My body was long and black. I'm start screaming...again.

After about half an hour of screaming Celestia finally explained my body to me. I wasn't really bothered anymore, it was just the initial shock that made me flip out. Turns out I'm a draconequus, the same species as Discord the god of chaos. Discord and his buddies once rules over Equestria being mean to the ponies and all that jazz. Princess Celestia and her Sister Luna came along and stopped them, using magic. Since you can't kill a god the best they could do was destroy their original bodies and fling their souls very very far away. Turns out one of those souls had found it's way into me last night. Since I was dreaming of a perfect world that a could fly in, i was taken here because it was what the soul was most familiar with. I now have the power to edit reality, change anything i like. But apparently i have to be careful, the mind of a draconequus is naturally corrupt, so i have to try and stay focused. But do you know what the best thing is? Now I can really fly, I don't need shitty dreams now. The Sky is my oyster, I'm free to go as far as i like. So that's a little explanation for you, now back to the matter at hand.

"Sooo, what now", I ask. I'm still in this prison cell, it really smells in here.

"Well I'm going to let you out and take you to throne room, I've got some ponies that I need you to meet". "If they agree with it, I'm going to send you to Ponyville for a sort of trial, if all goes well then you are free to go where you like"

"OK, I'm fine with that, let's go"

She opened my cell and walked down the hall, non of the other cells had anyone in them. Celestia also didn't have any guards with her, she must trust me. From what she told me i have ultimate power, i could turn on her at any moment. I could get taught how to use my powers later, that would be pretty good. Now that i think about it, these powers will really come in handy, if i need food i can just make it appear out of nowhere. I could make diamonds and sell them...actually that's stupid, i could just make the money.

After a pretty long walk (the castle is huge) we reached the throne room. The floor was make of what marble and the shine coming from the throne was blinding, it was spectacular. There were two guards standing by the throne wearing gold armor, they had the most serious look on them at the moment. I wonder who I'll be staying with, maybe they can teach me magic. Or to fly, yeah that's my top priority at the moment. I can imagine it now, it's something i will never get bored of. Celestia said that my dreams have something to do with the soul looking for Equestria, it takes a while. I hear the large gold door open at the the back of the room, i turn around to look who's there and see the six most adorable things i have ever seen in my entire life!

** the reason Darius is acting strange is because he is a draconequus, so it's his natural behavior. And he's pretty much in shock. His personality will continue to change. On another note. YAY 1000+ words! **


End file.
